1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle, and, more particularly, is concerned with a weedless fishing lure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weedless fishing lures have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,375 dated Nov. 25, 2003, Parrish disclosed a hard body, weedless fishing lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,656 dated May 9, 1989, Ohnishi disclosed a lure plug. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0196103 dated Sep. 7, 2006, Mussot disclosed a fishing lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,453 dated Oct. 30, 2001 Meyer disclosed a safety lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,783 dated Oct. 23, 2005, Faulkner disclosed a fishing lure with concealed hook. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/044368 dated Mar. 1, 2007, Dunkett disclosed a snag resistant and attractive fishing fly. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,254,916 dated Aug. 14, 2007, Mussot disclosed a lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,060 dated Dec. 11, 1990, Nienhuis disclosed a weedless fishing lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,618 dated Nov. 8, 1988, Rainey disclosed a weedless fishing lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,489 dated Dec. 4, 1979, Levstik disclosed a fishing lure with retractable and automatically extendable hook. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,266 dated Dec. 6, 1932, Schadell, et al., disclosed a fish lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,770 dated Feb. 2, 1926, Fenner disclosed an artificial bait. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,699 dated Mar. 26, 1912, Nordlund disclosed a fish bait. In U.S. Pat. No. 519,684 dated May 8, 1894, Goff, et al., disclosed a fish hook. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,916 dated Jul. 31, 2001, Dugan disclosed a soft plastic lure with hidden hook. While these weedless fish lures may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.